


More

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [17]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day twenty-nine (Double penetration, sleepy sex) / Tumblr Choices October Challenge day twenty-nine (Party)
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Series: Kinktober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Day twenty-nine (Double penetration, sleepy sex) / Tumblr Choices October Challenge day twenty-nine (Party) 

Pumpkin lights, plastic skeletons, and spooky sounds fill the hallways leading to the biggest conference room at Raines Corporation, where Adrian is hosting the Annual Halloween Costume Ball for employees. Since Kamilah, Jax or Lily couldn’t attend the party, he doesn’t have plans to stick around for too long. He’ll just talk to some people, have a drink or two and go back to his penthouse. 

He walks around the room sipping a glass of scotch when a small hand rests on his shoulder. 

Dressed as Tinkerbell, his assistant, Amy pouts as she stands next to him. “You’re hurting my feelings, you know." 

"How so?”

“I asked the bartender to make a special sangria with your favorite sparkling wine and you’re drinking whiskey on the rocks.”

“I didn’t know that. I thought you had included everything I needed to know about this party in the morning briefing, Amy,” he teases.

She scowls at him and elbows him in the ribs. 

He chuckles softly. “Are you sure you just wanted an excuse to make that sangria recipe you saw on Pinterest?”

She feigns shock. “I would never! I couldn’t include blood in it, but it does have your favorite bottle of Prosecco.”

“Is that so?”

Amy nods.

“Alright, where is this sangria specially made for me?”

“Follow me. I swear you’re not going to regret it.”

She takes him by the hand to the bar and they have drinks, chatting and flirting as discreet as possible. Even though everybody knows about their relationship, they prefer avoiding public displays of affection when they’re at work.

Hours later, Adrian holds a tipsy Amy by the waist as the elevator stops at his penthouse. It wasn’t hard to convince his over flirty drunk girlfriend to go his suite, none of her intentions include resting and drinking water like he suggested. He effortlessly carries her to his bed, helps her out of her clothes and putting on the nightie she leaves at his apartment when she stays over. Brushing her hair off her face, he tucks her in. “Can I get you anything?”

“Yes.”

“I’m listening.”

“I want a vibrator in here,” she points between her legs. “And you…” smiling slyly, she points to him, turns on her stomach and smacks one of her buttcheeks. “…Right here.”

“Okay, you officially had too much to drink. I’m calling a drugstore to get you some anti-inflammatory pills and I’ll bring some water in the meantime.”

“Nooo… Stay with me. Sex me up, Mr. Raines,” Amy purrs.

“I will. Tomorrow. Once we cure your hangover.”

“Pff… I don’t get hungover.”

“We’ll see about that tomorrow. I’ll be back soon,” he says kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

When he returns with the water, Amy is fast asleep, snoring loudly. He smiles and rolls her to the side so she can sleep in a more comfortable position.

##  **…**

Adrian’s eyes flutter open as he senses Amy shifting on the bed, pushing her backside against him. He checks to see if she’s awake, but her eyes are closed, then reaches for his phone only to realize it’s too early in the morning even for humans. He pulls the comforter over her shoulder, kisses the top of her head and tries to go back to sleep. But she moves again, wiggling her ass on him.

“Amy?" 

She doesn’t respond.

Ignoring his body response to her bottom so close to his crotch, he closes his eyes again. Yet, she doesn’t stop wiggling her backside on him.

"Amy?” He calls her louder.

“Hmm?”

“Stop it.”

“What?” She yawns.

“Stop grinding on me.”

She rubs a hand on one eye and turns over to look at him. “I’m not grinding on you.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Adrian, I was sleeping. I have no control over what I do when I’m asleep.”

His brows furrow as he thinks about it. “Okay, go back to sleep. Just… Stop moving so much,” he says.

“Fine…” she replies turning her back on him again.

Adrian shifts on the bed, looking for a comfortable position to sleep, but he isn’t so sure he’ll succeed. He’s aroused. He could pretend it was just a night-time erection, but he knows the real cause. It’s her. And the smell of her hair, the warmth of her body, the fact that she doesn’t have panties on and she’s grinding on him on her sleep. He inhales sharply and closes his eyes again. But she is, again, wriggling her backside on his throbbing member. “Goddamnit,” he grumbles.

A small giggle escapes her lips and she covers her mouth, but it’s too late.

“I knew it!” He locks an arm around her and slaps her thigh with the other.

She laughs out loud, barely fighting against him.

“How long have you been up?”

“Not long.”

“Just long enough to grind on me and make me hard for you, isn’t it right?”

“Mmmhmm,” she grins.

“Okay. I’m going to give you want, but it’ll be on my terms. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl. Give me the vibrator." 

She hands Adrian the vibrator under her pillow.

"Were you using it before?”

“No…?”

He clicks his tongue in disapproval and slides the vibrator between her legs, pressing it against her sensitive nub. “Oh, you were using it before. You’re drenched.”

She moans.

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes.”

He rubs it against her clit as his free hand delves under her nightie and caresses her breasts.

“Where did you put it before? Here?” He slides the dildo down, teasing her pussy. “Or was it here?” He moves the dildo lower, pressing it on her buttcrack.

She whimpers.

“Answer me,” he demanded.

“It was in both holes, Sir.”

He raises his eyebrows and smiles. “Well, aren’t you a greedy little one?” He slides the vibrator back to her core, pushes his pants down and sinks into her, groaning in delight.

She moves in time with him, desperately wanting more as he pounds into her.

“Sir, please. I need more.”

“Do you still want me to fuck your ass?”

“Yes, please.”

He pulls away, turns the vibrator off and gives it to her. While she licking her juices off the dildo, he reaches for the lube in one of his drawers, drips it on his cock and in her butt, fingering her slowly, then penetrates her from behind.

“Fuck…” he growls.

Amy sucks the dildo, moaning as he thrusts her just the way she likes. She is so painfully close, but she wants more. Holding the back of his neck with one hand, she turns the dildo, presses it between her folds and screams, coming almost instantly.

He sucks her neck, fangs scraping on her skin as he grips her hips and rams faster. “God, you’re incredible!”

The dildo slides in, sending electric pulses that spread through her body in tandem with Adrian’s thrusts. She lets out loud cries. It’s almost too much to handle.

His muscles tense up as he gets closer and closer to the edge until he finally orgasms, filling her body with his come. He eases out of her, grabs a few wet tissues to clean both of them up and looks at her. She’s flushed, her breath ragged and her hair glued to her face as she aimlessly throws the dildo on the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little parched…” She sits up and reaches for the glass of water on the nightstand.

“The special sangria finally got you.”

“Yeah, maybe…” She scratches her head and grimaces. “How bad do I look?”

“You look stunning to me,” he smiles softly.

“Oh, shut up. I know my hair is a mess and I’m soaking wet.”

He chuckles. “I can prepare a bath for you if you want.”

“Thank you,” she smiles, cupping his face and capturing his lips in a tender kiss. “You’ll join me, right?”

“It’ll be my pleasure, Amy.” He replies, getting out of the bed to prepare the bath.


End file.
